User blog:PitbullLover/Summer Contest~!!
Intoduction Okay everyone! I've decided that I will host a summer contest for stories and art work! The contest will center around either Poprock and can include the ship and her future pups if you would like or it will center around Hollie (who does have a crush but no future pups) So that's what the contest will be about~ time to go over some rules~ Rules 1) ABSOLUTLY NO STEALING~ sorry for the caps but I am being serious. If I find out you have stolen anything, whether it be tracing art or stealing someones story idea, I will kick you out of this contest AND I will never let you enter another one again. 2) Your story can include other OCs, you just have to make sure one of the two are a major part in them 3) the stories and the art will be placed separately from each other, if you enter one for each that doubles your chance of winning, but you can only place in one or the other 4) If things stay as is I will be doing THREE winners for drawing and ONE winner for writing 5) make sure you have fun writing and/or drawing! This is just a friendly competition so keep that in mind. Be nice to other contestants and accept what placement you get Deadlines It starts Today! The deadline for when everything should be turned in is June 30th! That gives you almost 3 weeks (18.5 Days if you want to get into specifics) Prizes for Drawing First Place~~ You will get TWO pictures of the puptags of your choice! You will also get a character reference sheet for ONE character! To top it all off you will get a full picture (background included) with up to 4 pups of your choice! Second Place~~ You will get ONE picture with a puptag of your choice! You will also get a character refrence sheet for ONE character! To top it off you will get a full picture (background included) with up to 2 pups of your choice! Thirds Place~~ You will get ONE picture ofa puptag and ONE character refrence sheet Prize for Writing First Place~~ You will get TWO pictures of the puptags of your choice! You will also get a character reference sheet for ONE character! To top it all off you will get a full picture (background included) with up to 4 pups of your choice! Fun Add On This is for everyone, all parts included! I will combine the art and the stories and see whos is the best, which one I can tell put a strong effort into it and spent a long time on it. Basically who tried their best. The winner of this Fun BONUS prize will get a secret bonus and I will include a character of their choice in an upcoming story I am writing! Final Note If you're going to enter, leave a comment along with if you are doing a story or a drawing or both! If you're writing a story, once you've created the page, leave a link to the story below in the comments. If you've finished the drawing, you can also leave it in the comments below and I'll add it into the blog! Good Luck! Writing Entries VixieDog- Poprock and the Candy-Off BaseballLover15- Kitkat the Lomesome Pup (complete) Drawing Entries Hollie drawn by Sonic.png|Contest Entry by Sonicthefox Party pups.png|Contest entry by Tundrathesnowpup (Morgan) Drawing (29).png|Contest entry by Thunderbirdinternationalrescue (James) Contest entry.png|Contest entry by Silverheart456 PoprockTGW.png|Contest entry by TheGenerousWolf Ashes and Hollie exploring Sparks' cavern.jpg|contest entry by ROCKYDOG Category:Blog posts